Old Friends, New Beginnings
by Nyna Boscorelli
Summary: What happens when old friends find themselves in new circumstances? Bosco/Faith shipper
1. Chapter One

Title: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Author's Note: This is my first ever Third Watch fanfiction.  It's a Bosco/Faith shipper.  Please read and review!  I'll take any all reviews, bad ones included.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Third Watch characters.  I'm just borrowing them for my story.

Chapter One

     "Crap," Bosco muttered as he tripped over yesterday's clothes, discarded on his bedroom floor after a long day at work.  The phone continued to ring as he searched for it.  "Stupid cordless phones.  They should have trac - ah-ha!  Hello," he said breathlessly into the receiver.

     "Bos?" came the strangled response.

     "Faith?" Bosco asked.

     _Good.  Now maybe she'll explain what was up her ass yesterday,_ he said to himself.

     "Bos, I need help," she cried.  "I can't stay here.  I have to leave, Bos."

     "Whoa, whoa, whoa - slow down.  Breathe Faith.  Where can't you stay Faith?  What's wrong?" he asked, afraid she might be leaving New York, the force, him.

     "I thought I could handle it like before.  I thought we could-could get through it again.  But I can't do it again, Bos.  I have to leave," Faith sobbed.  "Can I come over Bos?"

     "Anytime, Faith.  You know that," he said softly.  "You want me to pick you up?"

     "No, that's okay.  I could use a walk.  Clear my mind, you know?"

     "Yeah.  Okay.  So, I'll see you soon?"

     "Yeah," she hung up.

     As he waited for Faith, Bosco paced around his apartment, worrying about her.  He began to pick up his dirty clothes and straightening up a bit to try to work out some of his worry.  After what seemed like an eternity, there was a knock at the door.  Bosco checked the peephole and saw Faith on the other side, tears running down her face and - was that a bruise forming around her eye?  Bosco threw open the door, "Who the hell did this, Faith," he asked, already knowing the answer.

     She fell into him, crying harder.  Bosco immediately felt bad for asking.  He rubbed her back, "It's okay, Faith.  It's all going to be okay.  C'mon."

     Bosco led her down the hall to his bedroom, mentally praising himself for having cleaned in the interim.  He laid her down in the bed and pulled the covers over her.  Faith looked up at him and whispered, "He hit me, Bos.  Fred hit me."

     This statement, an answer to his earlier question, only brought more tears from Faith and caused Bosco's anger to rise.  He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Author's Note: This is my first ever Third Watch fanfiction.  It's a Bosco/Faith shipper.  Please read and review!  I'll take any all reviews, bad ones included.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter Two

     Faith awoke the next morning and rolled over, expecting to see someone lying next to her.  But there was no one.  She heard muffled laughter coming from the living room, so she slowly got up, making a mental note to find Tylenol, and made her way down the hall.  She stopped in the doorway to the living room, surprised at the sight before her.

     Bosco sat on the couch watching cartoons.  Charlie was curled up against his side, grinning at the show.  Emily was sitting in a chair, half watching the show and half reading a magazine.  She just watched the scene for a few minutes before breaking the silence.

     "Hey guys," she said softly.

     Bosco looked up, "Hey Faith.  Come watch with us."

     "Yeah, Mommy," Charlie added.  "Bugs is funny today."

     "I don't know," Faith answered hesitantly.  "We really should be going home, you guys.  Your dad's probably wondering where you are."

     "Nope, he took Daddy away," Charlie pointed to Bosco.  "And then this morning, he brought us here.  We got to stay with Mrs. Brown last night and we watched a really funny movie.  Remember Em?"

     Before Emily could answer, Faith cut in, "Bos, can I see you for a minute?"

     "Sure," Bosco stood up and turned to Charlie.  "Keep my spot safe from Willy, okay Champ?"

     "Yup," Charlie nodded.  "Willy no!  That's Bosco's seat.  He's a cop you know.  He'll put you in jail."

     Bosco grinned at the thought of arresting Charlie's imaginary friend as he led Faith into the kitchen.  "You want something to-"

     "What was Charlie talking about?"

     "I don't know what you mean," Bosco averted his eyes.  "So, do you-"

     "He said that you took Fred away.  Don't play dumb with me, Bos."

     "I didn't want him to hurt you anymore," Bosco said in a barely audible whisper.

     "What?  I swear Bos, if that was some smart-"

     "I didn't want him to hurt you anymore," Bosco repeated, louder this time.  "I didn't want you to have to live like my mother and I didn't want Em and Charlie to live like I did.  I didn't want you to have to deal with his drinking anymore.  I just wanted to help you.  I'm sorry."

     Faith stood in front of him, shocked and speechless.  Any anger she had about Bosco arresting Fred was gone.  She slowly walked towards him and pulled him into a hug, burying her head in his shoulder.  "You've got nothing to be sorry for.  Thank you, Bos."

     They stood in their embrace until Emily walked into the kitchen.  She cleared her throat and they broke their hug.

     "Can I have something to eat, Bosco?" she asked quietly.

     "Sure.  Do you prefer waffles or pancakes?"

     "Um, how about pancakes?" she questioned.

     "Pancakes it is.  Why don't you go sit with Charlie and I'll let you guys know when they're done, okay?"

     "Okay!"

     Emily began walking back to the living room when Bosco stopped her, "Do you like chocolate chips in your pancakes?"

     Emily grinned and nodded her head, then went back to watching Bugs Bunny with Charlie.

     "So how did you do it?" Faith asked suddenly.

     "Do what?"

     "Well, you couldn't just barge into my apartment off-duty, with no warrant, no charges being pressed by me and arrest Fred.  So how did you do it?"

     "I went down to the station and talked to Swersky.  I explained that Fred is an alcoholic who's hardly ever sober and that this time he took it too far and hit you.  I think it helped that I was crying.  And so, he gave me a warrant and told me to go over there and bring him in, as long as the kids had someplace to go.  So, I left them with Mrs. Brown and then picked them up in the morning.  Fred's still behind bars as far as I know.  And the guy in lockup apparently doesn't look too kindly upon guys beating up their wives either, especially when the wife is a New York City cop," Bosco explained.  "Now, what do you say we make these kids some pancakes?"


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Author's Note: This is my first ever Third Watch fanfiction.  It's a Bosco/Faith shipper.  Please read and review!  I'll take any all reviews, bad ones included.  By the way, I have limited knowledge of police codes and lingo, so if I mess up, I apologize.

Disclaimer: Third Watch belongs to the nice people at NBC and John Wells.  I do kind of wish I owned Bosco though...

Chapter Three

     They were sitting in the RMP a week after Faith had shown up on Bosco's doorstep crying.  

     "Only three more hours left on this shift," Bosco commented.  "Things are so damn slow tonight.  You want to call in 10-64 and get some dinner?"

     "You were crying?" Faith asked in response.

     "Huh?" 

     "Well, you said that when you talked to Swersky, it helped that you were crying."

     "That was like, a week ago Faith.  Don't worry about it.  Are you gonna call us in or –"

     "Bos," Faith cut him off.  "Why were you crying?  
     "Are you leaving Fred?" Bosco asked.

     Faith was taken aback by the question.  "Why?" she managed.

     "Just answer the question: Are you going to divorce Fred?"

     "I-I don't know.  I hadn't thought about it."

     "Then it doesn't matter why I was crying."

     "Yes it does, Bos.  Of course it matters."

     "Look, if you're not going to call us in, then you can sit here and I'm gonna go across the street and get a sandwich."

     Bosco got out of the car, slamming the door as he walked away.  Faith sat in the same position, staring straight ahead, and thought about what Bosco had said.  She had gone down to the station to formally press charges against Fred, but she hadn't actually seen him.  She had no desire to see him again, to talk to him again.  

     "55 David to Central."

     "Go ahead 55 David."

     "We're asking for permission to go 10-64."

     "Permission granted 55 David."

     Faith got out of the car and went to find Bosco.  She could use a sandwich right about now.


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Author's Note: This is my first ever Third Watch fanfiction.  It's a Bosco/Faith shipper.  Please read and review!  I'll take any all reviews, bad ones included.

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

Chapter Four

     It was another slow day as Bosco and Faith finished up at a domestic dispute.  Those hit too close to home for both officers.  Bosco hated to be reminded of his childhood and Faith hated to be reminded of Fred.  As they climbed back into the RMP, neither one spoke.  It had been a month since their argument and things hadn't been the same since then.  Bosco still helped Faith out with Emily and Charlie, but there was tension between the two.  

     "Bos," Faith said suddenly. 

     "Yeah," he grumbled in reply.

     "Pull over."

     "What?"

     "Pull over."

     "Where?"

     "Just, wherever.  I don't care where.  Just somewhere."

     "Okay."

     Bosco drove a few minutes longer until he reached the spot under the bridge by the river where they usually stopped to eat dinner.  Faith got out of the car and after standing on the shore for a few minutes with her eyes closed, she pulled her wedding ring off of her finger and threw it as hard as she could.  It hit the middle of the river with a _clunk that was strangely satisfying to Faith.  She turned and walked back to the RMP, where Bosco was standing, looking at her questioningly.  She opened the door to the passenger side of the car, reached into the glove compartment and pulled out some papers, which she handed to Bosco before returning to the shore and beginning a walk along it._

     Bosco looked down at the papers Faith had just handed him.  "Dear Mrs. Yokas: This letter is to inform you that from this day forward, you are no longer married to Fred Yokas.  Your request for divorce has been granted by the court.  However, I regret to inform you that, due to your hours of employment, full custody has been awarded to Fred Yokas.  The conditions are laid out in the enclosed papers.  Sincerely, Mark Mankowitz, Attorney at Law," Bosco read aloud.  

     He looked up at the shore and saw Faith, now just a shadow against the setting sun.  He put the papers back in the car and ran down the shore after her, calling her name.

     "FAITH!" he shouted.

     Faith stopped and turned around.  Bosco closed the distance and saw that Faith was crying.  He pulled her into him and held her tight, "Oh God Faith.  I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry."

     They stood like that, Faith crying and Bosco rocking her back and forth, rubbing her back until their radio crackled to life.

     "Central to 55 David."

     "Go ahead Central," Bosco responded.

     "55 David we have reports of an MVA at 100 and Concorde.  Fire and EMS have been notified."

     "10-4 Central.  100 and Concorde."

     Faith had already pulled away from Bosco by the time he finished responding.  He dried her remaining tears and hugged her.  She pulled away and said, "Let's go direct traffic for the bucket boys."

     "You got it."

     They walked back to the car in silence.


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

Author's Note:  Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  It really means a lot to me that you took the time to let me know what you think.  I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update.  I had school work out the wazoo.  How many projects can one teacher assign at once?  There should be a law about that.  But anyway, here is chapter 5.  Please R/R.

Chapter Five

"When are the kids going with Fred?" Bosco asked gently.

     The accident was cleared and they were now sitting in a diner, eating dinner.  "He packed them up this morning and took them to New Jersey," Faith replied quietly.

     "Bastard," was all Bosco could say.  "Look, Faith, if you need anything, you know you can always call me, right?  I'm here for you."

     "Thanks, Bos.  The only thing I really want is my kids back."

     "I know Faith, I know.  You're going to get them back."

     Faith changed the subject, "The shift is almost over.  Why don't we head back to the house."

     "Sure," Bosco agreed.

     After the shift had ended and Bosco had changed, he noticed that Faith wasn't in the locker room.  In fact, she had never come in.  He walked around the station house looking for her.  He stopped when he noticed the blinds in the windows of the roll call room were drawn.  He cautiously opened the door and found Faith slumped over in one of the desks sobbing.

     He slipped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.  He stepped closer to Faith, "Faith?"

     Faith raised her head, "Go away, Bos."

     "Sorry.  No can do," he replied as he kneeled down next to her and held her to him.  "C'mon, let me give you a ride home."

     "I-I don't want to go home.  I can't."

     "You want to get something to eat?"

     "No, I'm not really hungry."

     "You want to go to my mom's place, get a drink?"

     "No, thank you."

     "Well, then c'mon," Bosco stood up.

     "Where are we going?" Faith questioned.

     "Home."

     "Bos, I-"

     "Don't worry.  I'm taking you to my apartment.  I'm not going to try any-"

     "I trust you, Bos.  Let me get changed first?"

     "Of course.  I'm gonna wait outside."

     "Okay."

     "Take your time."

     Faith headed into the locker room to change while Bosco headed outside to start his car, telling himself not to do anything stupid tonight.

     "It's definitely not a good time to let your feelings be known," he reminded himself.

     "What feelings?" Faith had come up behind him.

     "Nothing.  You ready?"

     Faith nodded.  They got in his car and headed for his apartment.


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

Author's Note:  Two updates in one day!  LoL.  I was writing chapters.  I just didn't have time to type and post them.  Anyway, here's chapter 6.  R/R.

Chapter Six

"You ready, Faith?" Bosco asked as he closed his locker.

     "You go on ahead.  I'm not going to your place tonight."

     Bosco froze in mid-step, "What?"

     "Yeah.  I'm going to go to my apartment tonight."

     "Uh- okay," Bosco agreed slowly as he walked out of the locker room.

     Faith saw the pained look on Bosco's face and regretted presenting her decision that way the entire walk to her apartment.  But as soon as she stepped in front of the door, the only thing she felt was dread.  Her mind was racing with thoughts as she slipped her key in the door and entered the apartment.

     She placed her things next to the table by the door and placed her keys on the table.  She walked into the living room.  

     This was where it had happened.  Four months ago, she and Fred had stood in this very room.  They had begun arguing about their usual topics - the kids, her job, Bosco.  But this time, it had been different.  It had started off badly and quickly got worse.  It ended with him hitting her and her leaving.

     Now, Faith stood and surveyed the room.  "Bastard couldn't even clean it up for the kids," she muttered to herself.

     There were still books strewn on the floor.  Picture frames lay broken on the floor.  As she stood among the remains of the fight for the first time, emotions overwhelmed Faith.  

     She didn't love Fred.  Wait, scratch that.  She did love Fred.  But as a brother; a friend.  She wasn't in love with him.  She hadn't been for a long time.  Faith was in love with someone else.  Someone she shouldn't be in love with.  

     A few minutes later, there was knock on the door.  She looked at the clock, noticing that it was 1 in the morning.  She checked the peephole and found Bosco standing outside her door.  She opened the door, "Hey."

     Bosco shrugged, "I guess I kind of got used to having you around."

     She moved aside and let him in.


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

Author's Note:  Thanks for all of your reviews!  It means a lot to know that people like what I'm doing.  Please keep them coming, good or bad.  This chapter is for Amanda, who kindly pointed out that with assault charges against him, Fred wouldn't get custody of the kids.  So, this chapter is an explanation of sorts.  Don't worry…it adds to the plot as well.

Chapter Seven

The next morning when Faith woke up, Bosco was nowhere to be found.  Faith knew he had stayed in Charlie's bed, but when she looked, it was neatly made.  "Bos?" she called as she entered the kitchen.

     She found a note taped to the refrigerator:

Faith- 

_I went back to my place.  I'll see you at work._

_-Bosco_

_PS: Don't expect me tonight._

     "What the hell?" she thought out loud.

     Faith grabbed her cell phone and dialed the familiar seven numbers.  Her mind raced as she waited for Bosco to answer his cell phone.

     "Hola," a female voice answered.

     Faith froze as she heard the unmistakable voice of Sergeant Cruz answering Bosco's phone.  "Uh-I-um-sorry.  Wrong number," she stuttered.

     The phone call ran through her mind as Bosco entered the locker room at the start of their shift later that day.  Faith slammed her locker shut and headed for roll call.  After listening to Swersky for close to ten minutes, Faith grabbed a radio and headed for the RMP, not bothering to wait for Bosco.

     Neither one of them spoke until near the end of their shift when Faith finally gave in, "Bos, can we talk?"

     Bosco stared straight ahead as he drove up King, "What."

     "Why did you leave this morning?"

     "Why did you lie to me?"

     Faith was confused, "When did I lie to you?  About what?"

     "Why didn't you tell me why Fred got custody of Em and Charlie?  I thought it sounded strange.  The guy gets arrested for assaulting his wife and then gets full custody of the kids when they divorce.  How does that work Faith?"  Bosco was shouting now.

     "That's not lying Bosco!  You want to talk about lying?  Why did Cruz answer this morning when I called your cell?"

     "Not that it matters, but I was at the station.  I was tied up with some paperwork and I told her to grab it.  There's nothing going on with-" Bosco's face changed suddenly.  "You're not _jealous_ are you?"

     "What?!  Why would I be jealous?  It's not like I like you or anything."

     Bosco tried not to let his disappointment show.  He had seen Faith's number on his caller ID while he was at the station trying to find out how Fred could have gotten custody.  He had asked Cruz to answer it in hopes that Faith would become jealous.

     "Bosco?" Faith asked.  "You still haven't told me what I lied to you about."

     "Fred.  You lied to me about why Fred got the kids."

     "I never said anything about why Fred got custody."

     "That's as bad as lying."

     "Bos-"

     "How could you drop the charges, Faith?"


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Don't know 'em; don't own 'em.

Author's Note:  Thanks so much for your reviews everyone!  Here's the next chapter.  Should I continue after this or just leave this as the end?  R/R please.

Chapter Eight

"Bos, I-" Faith started, turning to look at Bosco.

     "We're here," Bosco said, parking the car.

     As he opened his door, Faith noticed a tear slide down his cheek.  He shut his door and walked slowly up the steps and into the station.  Faith sighed and leaned her head against the seat.  She needed to talk to him.  But she couldn't stand that she had made him cry.  Sighing again, Faith climbed out of the RMP and followed Bosco's steps into the house.

     She entered the locker room and found him sitting on a bench, his head in his hands.  She approached him slowly and noticed his shoulders shuddering.  She sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Bos?"

     "Go away, Faith."

     Faith smiled inwardly at the familiarity of the situation, "Sorry, Bos, no can do."

     Bosco looked up at her and she saw he was crying - a Boscorelli rarity.  Tears were pouring from his eyes as though someone had turned a faucet on high.  He turned into her suddenly, crying harder, if that was possible.  Faith began to feel tears forming in her eyes as she rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him.

     "I-I don't want you to end up like my mom, Faith.  Letting guys order you around and beat you up and get away with it," Bosco sobbed.  "The whole thing reminded me so much of my mom."

     Faith couldn't hold back her tears anymore.  They began cascading down her cheeks.  "Bos, I'm not going to end up like your mom."

     "But you dropped the charges, Faith.  He's going to get away with it.  You're letting him get away with it.  Why would you drop the charges?"

     "The kids needed a parent that would be there for them.  I'm never home, Bos.  And I don't have enough seniority to switch to days.  Fred really loves them and he can be there when they get home from school and when they need him.  I can't."

     "And what happens when he hits them?"

     "He won't."

     "He hit you.  Who's to say he won't hit them?"

     "He hit me because I finally told him the truth."

     Bosco shifted slightly, "What truth?"

     "That I'm not in love with him; that I haven't been for a long time.  That I'm in love with someone else," Faith locked her eyes on an ant that was crawling across the floor.

     "Who are you in love with?"

     Faith kept her eyes fixed on the ant.  Bosco pulled away from her and tried to raise her head so she'd look him in the eyes, but she resisted.

     "Faith, stop looking at Frank Cricketmeister.  Answer my question.  Please," he pleaded.

     "You," she answered, barely audible.

     "C'mon, Faith.  I can't hear you.  I'm being serious here, Faith."

     Faith raised her head, finally looking into his eyes.  She saw there fear and uncertainty.  It broke her heart to know she had put those things there.  She leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on his lips.  When she pulled away, she said louder this time, "I'm in love with you, Bos."


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Don't own them…if I did, Cruz wouldn't still be on the show…J

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.  You guys are the best!!!  Here is Chapter Nine.  I don't know when I'll be able to update again because I'm going to Maine for the weekend.  But I promise I will have at least two more chapters when I return.  R/R please!

Chapter Nine

     Bosco sat staring at her, then, as she was about to open her mouth in apology, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his.  When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers.  "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that for?" he asked her.

     A smile played on Faith's lips as she nodded slightly, "I have an idea."

     The pair sat like that until Ty and Sully entered the locker room.  They quickly stood up, bumping into each other and crashing to the ground.  Ty stood open-mouthed while Sully lost his battle to keep from laughing.  Bosco helped Faith up as he shot Sully a dirty look.  "Cut it out, Sul," he said in a warning tone.

     "Oh, c'mon, Bos," Faith laughed.  "It was pretty funny."

     Bosco scowled and turned to his locker to start changing.  Faith's smiled faded.  She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  He stopped changing and leaned back against her.  "Ah-ha.  My brilliant plan works once again," he whispered.

     Faith giggled and they shared a quick kiss before returning to the task of changing into their civvies.  They left the precinct together and headed towards Bosco's car.  "My place or yours," he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

     "Yours," Faith replied, settling into the seat.

     Both were silent during the short drive to Bosco's apartment.  Once he had parked in his usual spot, he cut the ignition and turned to look at her, "Faith, I want to ask you something."

     "Yeah?"

     "W-will you be my girlfriend?" Bosco asked.  "God that sounded so juvenile.  I can't believe-"

     "Bos?" Faith cut him off.  "Are you gonna keep rambling or are you going to give me a chance to answer?"

     Bosco grinned, "Um, you can answer."

     "Yes, Bos, I'll be your girlfriend."

     Bosco's smile got even wider as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.  "C'mon, let's go inside."

     Once they were settled in Bosco's bed, he reached over and pulled her against him.  "I'm gonna do this right, Faith," he whispered.

     "What do you mean?"

     "I'm not gonna rush things.  This is gonna be different from all of my other relationships.  I promise.  I won't screw this up.  And if I do, I'll kill myself.  I love you, Faith."

     "I love you too, Maurice."

     They fell asleep like that, snuggled in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Guess what?  I still don't own them!  LoL.

Author's Note: I'm back from the beautiful Maine coast.  And, as promised, I wrote 2 chapters for you guys.  Actually, I wrote 3, so I'm going to post them all tonight.  As always, please R/R.

Chapter Ten

"Dammit!" Bosco slammed his locker shut at the end of the shift.

     "Whoa.  Calm down, man," Davis said.

     "One week, Davis."

     "Uh - right," Davis pretended to know what Bosco was talking about.

     Bosco caught on to this, "She's been my girlfriend for one week and I already screwed up."

     "What'd you do?"

     "I have no friggin' idea, but-" Bosco stopped as Faith entered the locker room.

     She walked past both him and Davis, not saying anything.  Davis left after giving Bosco a look that let him know he was really in the dog house.  Bosco watched as Faith changed into her civvies.  Finally giving in, he walked up behind her and spun her around, "What did I do?"

     "Nothing."

     "Nothing?" he replied.  "Nothing.  If I did nothing, then why am I getting the cold shoulder?  If I didn't do anything, then why is my girlfriend treating me like something she pulled off her shoe?  Tell me, please, because I really would love to know."

     A tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek.  "Bos, I just can't do this."

     "Do what?"

     "Go out with you.  I can't do it."

     "You didn't seem to have a problem with it when we went out last night."

     "Things have changed.  That's all."

     "Things have changed?  Things have changed!" Bosco slammed his fist into the locker next to him.

     Faith flinched and took a step back.  Bosco noticed this and tried to calm himself down.  _'Now, on top of pissing her off for some unknown reason, I scared her, too.'_

     He stepped towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to ease her fright.  "I would never hit you, Faith.  I'm not my father and I'm not Fred," he said softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

     Faith backed away from him, "I can't.  I just can't, Bos."

     "I don't understand, Faith.  How much could things have changed in 24 hours?"

     "They just did."

     Does this have anything to do with Fred?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Don't know 'em.  Don't own 'em.

Author's Note: The second of the two promised chapters.  Please R/R.

Chapter Eleven

"Does this have anything to do with Fred?"

     Faith turned away from him at the question.

     "Faith?"

     "I have to go, Bosco."

     She began to walk towards the door, slinging her bag over her shoulder.  Bosco grabbed her wrist gently, silently begging her to stay and talk to him.  Faith turned back to him, "I don't want you to get hurt, Bos."

     Bosco's features softened, "I don't think you're gonna hurt me, Faith."

     Faith shook her head, "No, not me.  Fred.  He said that if we stayed together, he was going to come after you."

     Bosco wiped away the tear that had escaped her eye, "I'm not afraid of him, Faith."

     "Yeah, but I am."

     Bosco pulled her against him and held her tight.  "I don't want you to be afraid of anything.  I want to protect you and keep you safe."

     "You can't always do that."

     "Oh yeah?  Why not?"

     "Fred's not as stupid as he seems, Bos.  He would sink pretty low to get what he wanted."

     "And what does he want?"

     "You and me to break up.  And me to go back to him."

     "It won't happen, Faith.  I won't let him get you back.  You're the first woman I've ever truly been in love with and that bastard isn't going to ruin it for me.  I won't let you go."

     "But how am I going to make sure he doesn't hurt you?"

     "Don't worry about me," Bosco looked into her eyes and grinned.  "I'm a big boy.  I can look after myself."

     "But what if I want to protect you just like you want to protect me?"

     Bosco grinned, "Maybe we can work out some kind of compromise."

     "Oh yeah?"

     "Yeah.  We can protect each other."

     "Sounds like a plan."

     Bosco tightened his grip on Faith and buried his head in her hair.

     "I'm sorry," Faith whispered.

     "I forgave you a long time ago," Bosco replied.  "But next time, please talk to me about what's bothering you."

     "Promise."

     "And don't you ever forget that I'm going to fight tooth and nail to keep you in my life.  I love you."

     "I love you, too."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bosco.  Or Jimmy for that matter.

Author's Note: Hey everyone!  Here's chapter 12.  Sorry if it sounds corny or clichéd.  Please R/R.

Chapter Twelve

Bosco led Faith into his apartment blindfolded.  "No peeking," he whispered in her ear.  "I'm going to take the blindfold off now.  But don't open your eyes until I say."

     "Okay," Faith agreed.

     Bosco removed the blindfold, "Open your eyes."

     Faith slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her.  "Bosco," she breathed.

     The living room was lit by only candles.  There were rose petals scattered on the floor and a vase full of roses on the coffee table.  In the middle of the floor, a blanket was spread out.  It held two glasses of wine and two plates of food.  Bosco picked up a remote and pushed a button.  Suddenly, soft music filled the air.

     Bosco took Faith's hand and led her to the blanket.  Once they were seated, he said, "Dig in."

     Faith tried a piece of the meat, "This is great, Bos.  Where did you get this?"

     "I cooked it."

     "Bosco, this is excellent.  I didn't know you could cook.  It tastes delicious!"

     "Thanks," Bosco replied sheepishly.

     They ate the rest of the meal in silence, just enjoying each other's company.  When they had both finished, Bosco pulled Faith to her feet.  He led her out of his apartment and to the stairs, "C'mon, I want to show you something."

     Bosco took Faith up to the roof.  He let go of her hand and stepped behind her, pulling her against him.

     "You can see the stars from here," Faith said with wonder in her voice.

     "I see stars every time I look at you.  I love you so much, Faith.  I can't picture my life without you.  I know that we've only been dating for six months, but I've been in love with you since the day we met at the academy."

     "Bos-"

     "Shhhh," Bosco cut her off.  "Let me finish."

     Bosco stepped away from her.  He pulled her around to face him as he got down on one knee.

     "Faith, will you marry me?"

     "Yes," Faith answered as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

     Bosco pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger.  As he stood to embrace her, tears fell from his eyes as well.

     "It's funny how two old friends can find such a great new beginning together," Faith mused.

     "Yeah, it is."


	13. Author's Note

Title: Old Friends, New Beginnings

Author: Nyna Boscorelli

E-mail: nynaboscorelli@hotmail.com

Author's Note

Wow.  I had so much fun writing this story.  But I didn't know where else to go with it, so I decided to end it there.  Maybe if some kind of idea hits me, I'll write a sequel.  In the meantime, check out some of my other stories that are already posted and that will be posted in the near future.  Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story.  I love feedback, so please keep it coming.  Let me know if you want to see a sequel.

Smiles and Cheetos

Nyna Boscorelli


End file.
